Kanon A Brand New Morning
by UguuMonster
Summary: After the events of Kanon, Yuichi's life goes back to normal, until there is a certain someone joining his school...
1. Chapter 1

**Kanon Chapter 1 Brand new morning**

"Meow! Good morning sleepy head! Its time to eat breakfast and its time to go to school today, wakey wakey. Meow! Good morning sleepy head! It's time to-"

Indignantly, Yuichi kicked the cat shaped clock off his shelf. "Damn, I broke it..." he muttered. "I'll have to get a replacement before Nayuki finds out,"

After that, he changed and then went downstairs to devour his breakfast. There he discovered Nayuki smiling mysteriously at him.

"Whats with that weird get up?" Yuichi asked her. Nayuki glanced at Akiko quickly. Akiko started to smile mysteriously as well.

This was getting on Yuichi's nerves. They knew something he didn't. Ayu walked into the kitchen. "Ayu, do know why they're acting all weird?"

"Dunno, they seem the same as usual to me," she replied innocently.

"Typical, I should have known you wouldn't help, since you're the one who acts the weirdest anyway,"

"Uguu! Why are you always so mean to me?" Ayu wailed childishly.

Yuichi turned to Nayuki and Akiko. "So tell me already!"

"Well, there's going to be a tra-"

"Don't ignore me!" Ayu interrupted. Akiko practically had to drag Ayu out of the kitchen.

"Okay...I guess I'll finish off my sentence," Nayuki said awkwardly, but with a hint of excitement. "There's going to be a new transfer student in school!"

"Which classroom?"

"Ours!"

"Why didn't you just say that then?" Yuichi sighed.

"To build up the tension," Nayuki giggled.

"So, do you know who this might be?"

"Yep, you bet. Why don't you take a guess?" Yuichi knew Nayuki just found this amusing, but on the other hand, he was quite curious. Now Yuichi tried to

think who it could possibly be."To be honest, I'm just hoping it's not a certain SOMEONE," he gulped nervously. Someone creaked open the door, seemingly

hiding."No, Aunt Akiko, he'll laugh at me!" Akiko pushed Ayu into the room forcefully. "Uguu! That was mean," Cautiously, Ayu stepped forwards, feeling a

bit shy. "Nayuki, why is Ayu wearing that? Don't tell me it's because-"

"I know, right? It's cool that we can be classmates from now on! We'll be best friends!" Ayu forgot her shyness and bounced up and down excitedly.

"No! My life is over!" Yuichi fell to the floor. "I'll be in the same class as that weirdo,"

Ayu, Nayuki and a grumpy Yuichi headed off to school soon after that chaotic scene. The snow carried on falling even though it wasn't winter yet. Even after

staying in the town for a year, Yuichi hadn't quite gotten used to the chilly air, for that reason he shivered and chattered his teeth the entire journey to

school. "You gotten used to the cold here yet?" Nayuki questioned him.

"No, most likely I never will,"

"Actually I've always thought it was kinda warm in this place," Ayu said thoughtfully.

"Look Ayu, one, you always wear that giant coat and those mittens of yours, two, you're an idiot, I mean, come on you haven't even gone to school before!"

"HA! For your information I have, my whole life!"

"You know you're talking about a cut down tree, right?"

"UGUU! Why are you so MEEEEEEEAN!"

"Uguu," Yuichi mimicked her miffed tone.

"Uguu! Don't start copying me like that again,"

Suddenly tired of arguing continuously with Ayu, Yuichi ignored all that she was saying and stared forward. He wondered what was in store for them at school.

Although the pair fight constantly, he really cared and worried about her. After all, recently the two officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, Yuichi

intended to keep it that way. He grasped Ayu's hand and squeezed it assuringly. Ayu clutched it tight, despite the argument that they just had. Nayuki smiled at the couple and walked along beside them, however, she felt nothing.

**That's the end of the chapter, but there will be more. By the way this is my first fanfic! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanon Chapter 2 Ayu begins her school life**

Yuichi and Nayuki watched Ayu walk in front of the class. There wasn't even a hint of anxiety on her face!

"I guess I had nothing to worry about then," Yuichi smiled to himself. The teacher gripped Ayu's shoulders firmly.

"This is Ayu Tsukimiya, the new transfer student, it's going to be hard for Ayu to catch up with us since she is not familiar with school education and

inexperienced so please give her a warm welcome,"

"I hope we can get along!" Ayu said to the class that was clapping delightedly. When the first period was over a crowd of students surrounded Ayu's desk.

"They're always like this when a transfer student makes a good impression and Ayu certainly is...unique," Yuichi couldn't help but agree with Nayuki.

After the end of the next lesson Ayu wandered over to Yuichi. "Hey, Yuichi! Do you think you could show me around this place, cause I'm all confused!" He

glanced and then grabbed at the map she was holding. "Man, who wouldn't get confused when looking at this thing?"

Yuichi tossed it over his shoulder. "Nayuki drew that out for me this morning," Ayu said when picking the paper off the floor.

"If I were you, I wouldn't depend on Nayuki for drawing out maps," Yuichi then grinned at her.

"Ready to go then?"

"Huh?" Ayu replied.

"To show you around the school, remember? Or have you got amnesia again?"

"Uguu...I haven't got amnesia! Wait, since when did I get amnesia?"

Yuichi sighed with exasperation. "Doesn't matter. Actually, I gotta visit someone instead, I just realized,"

"What? So I have to wander around lost then?" Ayu complained.

"Hmm, yeah pretty much," And with that, Yuichi walked out the door, leaving Ayu indignant.

"Why is he so mean to me all the time?" she muttered under her breath. "Uguu!" then an idea flew into her mind. "Maybe I should...follow him! I should

because it's my buisness! I need to know who he's visiting, after all, he could be cheating on me...uguu! I don't want to think about it!"

"Is something wrong, Ayu?" Nayuki questioned her. "I'm your friend, so you know that you can talk to me about anything,"

"Thanks, Nayuki, but this is urgent," Ayu had a look of seriousness on her face. "I guess I'm a little worried about Yuichi, just hoping that I'm wrong,"

"About what?" Nayuki asked curiously.

"N-nothing, it's not like I was thinking hes cheating on me or something like that, no! I mean, uguu!"

"Oh Ayu, he's not that kind of guy,"

"Yes but-"

"Just consider yourself lucky, he obviously loves you a lot, doesn't he?" she interrupted. "I know what you were about to do, that's just being despicable,

and that means you don't trust him, but you do right?"

"Yes, of course I trust him," Ayu said with confidence.

"Well, thats good then. I'm sure he'll come back soon," Nayuki assures her before walking over to her close friend Kaori.

Ayu sat back down in her seat and began eating her secret snack of Taiyaki. For some reason it didn't taste as good as usual; she thought probably because

Yuichi wasn't there beside her.

"I do wonder who he's meeting though..." Ayu wondered curiously.

**To be continued...**


End file.
